


Kneecaps, Macaroons and Irrigation Reports.... A Recipe For Love

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, Friends to maybe lovers?, M/M, Secret Crush, Tickling, only time will tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Noctis is unfair, Ignis is unsure, Regis knows too much and Clarus just wants to know where the King is for ONCE!





	Kneecaps, Macaroons and Irrigation Reports.... A Recipe For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longlostintentions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/gifts).



> This is part of the FFXV holiday gift exchange for longlostintentions! I hope you enjoy this and to anyone who happens across this story I hope it leaves you with a smile!
> 
> Request one:
> 
> "I've got this headcanon that Regis totally could tell that baby Ignis had a crush on baby Noct.  
> And he would do everything he could to encourage him, casually get them closer, leave them alone, etc, cause he thinks its kinda cute."

“Come on, Iggy!”

“N-Noct! We… we shouldn’t be runni-,”

These were the only warning sounds the reigning King of Lucis received before almost finding himself trampled over by his young son and his adviser in training. The only saving grace came from the quick actions of his Shield, deftly scooping up the raven haired eight year old who gave a surprised yelp while Ignis ran smack dab into Clarus's legs, falling back on his rump, glasses knocked off in the collision.

“Oh! I-I’m sorry, Lord Amicitia! Your Highness! Please forgive our haste,” Ignis said quickly upon realizing just who exactly he had run into. He was doing his best to bow while being seated on the floor, looking more like he was trying to curl up and disappear, though perhaps there was a bit of truth in that too.

Regis, finally realizing what had happened, offered the boy a gentle smile, shaking his head as he elbowed Clarus who still held a squirming and disgruntled looking Prince.

“It’s alright, my boy. No harm done. At least not to this old man,” he said, sending Clarus a teasing smile as the Shield finally put Noct back on the floor.

“This ‘old man’ just saved your kneecaps, thank you very much,” Clarus replied dryly before hearing a little gasp that drew his and the King’s attention back to the floor where Ignis sat, feeling at his face.

“Oh…. forgive me! I seem to have lost my spectacles. I…. I don’t… I hope I didn’t hurt you, Lord Amicitia,” he stumbled over his words, concern for his glasses and concern for having possibly hurt the Shield to the King warring with one another as to what should take precedent first.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Iggy. Here,” Noct said as he moved over to his friend, his glasses in hand after having rushed over to the side of the hallway to pick them up.

Kneeling beside Ignis, the young Prince carefully placed the glasses back on his face and offered him a kind smile. “There. Better, Specs?”

Ignis felt his cheeks flush up, giving a shy little smile and nodding before pushing the bridge of his glasses a little higher up his nose.

“Yes. Thank you, Noct.”

Before long Noctis had helped the young Adviser to stand once more and with another apology and absolutely no explanation of what had them running so precariously to begin with they took off once more. Granted it was at a brisk walk this time, but as soon as the first corner was turned the sound of running and giggling could definitely be heard.

Regis chuckled to himself, turning back to Clarus with a light smile.

“Ah to be young and carefree again. Don’t you agree, Clarus?” he asked as the man rolled his eyes before offering up a little smile of his own.

“You didn’t just get your shins bruised by a ten year old,” he scoffed.

Regis laughed at that and shook his head, starting back down the hallway, his gait a little slower than it had once been years ago, the ache in his knee telling him he’d best take a break soon. “I’d have gladly taken the brunt of it. It’s… nice to see Noctis thinking of others the way he does with Ignis. And it’s nice to see Ignis finally starting to come out of his shell a bit with Noct around,” he mused. “They’ll be good influences on one another, I think.” With that final thought on their small interruption, the two men made their way into Regis’s office, a smile still playing over the Kings lips.

\-------------------------------------- 

“Come on, Iggy!”

“Noct, you know I…. it’s not a well balanced part of your diet and you really should be eating more greene-.... No. No, not the look, Noct!” But it was too late. The look was already in full effect. Lips pursed out in a pout that would give any five year old a run for their money… which was saying something as his Highness was pushing fourteen, and puppy dog eyes that somehow managed to look heartbreaking and downtrodden all at the same time.

Meanwhile, a sixteen year old Adviser who had been tasked from a young age to look after the Prince in all aspects of his life, felt his resolve slowly cracking, creaking and crumbling until finally… with the absolutely unfairness of a single lower lip wobble… it completely shattered and he sighed heavily, bowing his head in defeat.

“Fine. I’ll do it this once, but mark my words that I won’t always be so easily won over,” Ignis warned as Noct's smile instantly beamed over his features at having won.

“Thanks! You’re the best, Ignis!”

That was how Ignis found himself sneaking down to the kitchen in a late night raid of the cupboards, trying to find his Highness something sweet to eat.

To be fair, there was little the Adviser wouldn’t do for the crowned Prince and not simply due to his title. It was something he couldn’t quite name yet, just a feeling in his chest, something that made him want to always secure Noct's happiness, see that smile on his features and know that he was the one who had been able to help put it there, if only in some small way.

Getting lost in his thoughts led to him inadvertently knocking a baking sheet from the counter as he’d attempted to push himself up a little higher to reach what looked like a tin of cookies.

The resounding clatter had him quickly scattering down to try and pick up his mistake only to have the door flung open and met with the wide eyes of the King of Lucis.

“Your Grace!” Ignis squeaked, cheeks burning as his voice cracked so shamelessly and he attempted to bow, baking sheet still in hand making it a little awkward.

Regis looked from Ignis to the opened cupboard and finally back to the young man before him.

“May I ask what brings you down to the kitchens at this time of night? Wait…,” he said, not even giving Ignis a chance to respond. “If I were to guess I would say that my son has used those puppy dog eyes of his on you to do his bidding. Am I at least close to the mark?”

Ignis’s cheeks were now burning for a whole new reason as he was so easily read and by the King no less! The person to whom he had promised to look after Noct. He hung his head a little, shoulders deflating and nodded. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. I… I know he shouldn’t be having sweets at this hour, but…,” what could he say? _He looked so sad? I didn’t like seeing him with that frown? I couldn’t stand not making him happy if only through something so simple?_

Regis watched a cornucopia of emotions play over Ignis’s face and his expression softened as a little realization dawned on him. Slowly he walked forward, grimacing slightly as the brace on his knee rattled under the strain and laid a hand upon the young man’s shoulder.

“You know… there are still a few lavender macaroons left over from dinner this evening that I think my son would enjoy,” he tried to offer helpfully.

Ignis instantly looked up at the King, his expression a mixture of surprise and relief that he wasn’t in trouble and, in fact, actually getting some help in this task.

Chuckling, Regis led him over to where he knew the cook would stash the few remaining morsels and uncovered them for himself and the young Adviser.

“He’s never been able to say no to them. I don’t know who he gets that from,” he said, sneaking one off the tray and popping it into his mouth. “Don’t let Clarus know I snuck down here to grab a few myself. He’ll never let me live it down that I gave into my own sweet tooth,” he said with a little wink to Ignis.

The younger man couldn’t help laughing a little, adjusting his glasses as he looked away and grabbed a small plate to put some of the treats on.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” he said, giving him a little smile as they left the kitchens and stood in the corridor.

Waving a dismissive hand, Regis merely smiled and shook his head. “It’s nothing worth thanking me for, Ignis. I know Noct is in good hands with you. Sometimes we give in a little for those we care about,” he reassured. “Just make sure you don’t tell him you ran into me here. The cookies will taste far sweeter if he thinks he pulled one over on me by sneaking a few goodies under my nose.”

Ignis felt his smile growing a bit at the praise and he chuckled once more at the warning. “My lips are sealed,” he said lightly before bidding the king goodnight and making his way back toward Noct's rooms.

Regis watched him go, a soft smile playing over his features as he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

“You know, Clarus….. I don’t think that I could’ve picked someone better for my son,” he mused as the Shield moved to stand beside him.

“You make it sound like you picked out your sons betrothed,” the man teased, though Regis could only give a little shrug as he turned away from where Ignis had disappeared and started toward the hallway leading to his own rooms. As he passed his long time friend, the Shield couldn’t help chuckling.

“You know you smell of lavender, right? I told you you’d be down here before midnight picking at the leftover dessert! You owe me 50 gil.”

“Sorry. Too far down the hall. Can’t hear you.”

“Don’t give me that! I know you can hear me just fine you bas-...,”

“Nope. Sorry…. Static on the line! Going through a tunnel! Bad connection!” Clarus rolled his eyes and went to follow the man.

“You are such a child.”

\--------------------------------------

“Come on, Iggy!”

“Noct! You know that if we head out that….,”

“That nothing will happen because I’m the Crowned Prince?” Noct said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest and looking the pinnacle of smug which, honestly, shouldn’t have suited the eighteen year old as well as it did.

Ignis felt his ears burning slightly and cleared his throat, shaking his head to try and ground himself once more and focus on his work, not on the Crowned Prince leaning against his work desk and attempting to lure him away like a siren.

“We have to be ready for the opening of the new medical wing at ‘Our Lady of the Tide’. I still have to make a few final adjustments to your speech, never-mind finishing up the notes from this evening’s meeting so you’ll be ready to talk with the council members tomorrow on the irrigation crisis in Leide.” As he spoke he leaned back in his chair, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes before putting them back on and looking up to the Prince.

“Ignis. I say this with absolute kindness and good will in my heart. That… sounds awful. All of it just… just awful. You sound like you’re fifty instead of twenty. Cut loose for once! Prompto and Gladio said they’d meet up with us later and then we’re all just going to go back to mine for a night of gaming! You know it won’t be the same without you there,” he added, hoping that little bit extra would be enough to win over the Adviser. “I’ll do the puppy expression again. You know I will.” He leaned a little more heavily on the desk, already working up his signature pout.

“And _you_ know that I’ve learned to withstand that look,” Ignis retorted, sitting up a little straighter in his chair and turning back to his work. Though to be fair he was only just able to do so. There were still days where it was a close call if that pout would get him and it had only been through a hardening of his own will that he was able to pull it off.

Noct narrowed his eyes, stepping up next to Ignis’s chair and smirking devilishly.

“You know I have other ways of getting you to do my bidding, Specs,” he warned before sending a few wiggling fingers into the Adviser's exposed side.

“And just what would tha-AH! Nonono! Nahahact!” Ignis instantly started giggling, which was most unbecoming, and tried to squirm away, arm coming down to try and shield his side. He’d always been horribly ticklish and Noct, unfortunately, seemed to think this weakness fair game in getting Ignis to do as he wished.

“Just say you’ll take a break and come with us and this all stops,” Noct teased, easily following the partially trapped man, sneaking his other hand around his back to attack his ribs.

Ignis actually let out what could only be described as a squeal before falling into a hysterical laughing fit. “Plehehehase! This… isn’t fahahair!” he begged, bucking and curling up slightly in his chair as evil fingers searched for their next mark. “NO! N-Not there! No-ahahact!” As the Prince found the weak spot under his arm, Ignis wondered where he could’ve gone so wrong.

Honestly, there was plenty Noctis could’ve done that would’ve had Ignis caving in a heartbeat. It had been a sobering realization when he’d finally understood his own feelings, knowing that he carried a bit of a flame for the Crowned Prince. It was something he’d tried to keep well hidden lest he be taken away from his position, unsure if others in the Citadel would think he was a threat to a future lineage or simply incapable of carrying out his duties due to his feelings getting in the way of his decision making.

At the moment, as he was being tickled to tears, he wondered just what exactly had made him fall in love with this fool to begin with!

“Noctis, my boy, please stop torturing your Adviser,” a voice called from the open door of Ignis’s office.

Glancing up with glasses slightly askew and tears of mirth blurring his vision, Ignis could just make out the outline of Regis standing at the entrance of his office, resting against his cane with an amused expression on his face before making his way inside.

Noct huffed, though the smile from his earlier activities stayed, and stepped away from his friend. “I wasn’t torturing him. I was… using an opponent's weakness to my advantage,” he mused.

“And no doubt Gladiolus, Cor or Clarus would commend you, but this isn’t the training hall and I’m afraid Ignis didn’t exactly look like an opponent. More like a victim,” Regis mused.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, adjust his glasses and brush down his shirt to try and work out some of the creases, Ignis finally turned to the King.

“Apologies, your Majesty. Your son was trying to get me to shirk my duties. Under _duress_ I might add,” he said, sending a glare with absolutely no heat toward the guilty party. To which the guilty party only shrugged and went back to leaning against the desk.

“Specs here won’t come out with us tonight because he thinks he still needs to fix my speech for that opening tomorrow.”

“I do!”

“And he also thinks that the notes from the irrigation meeting this evening need extra condensing.”

“You have no idea how many facts and figures they poured into that particular meeting and you won’t know unless you let me work in peace!”

Noct rolled his eyes and looked to his Dad. “See? This is what I’m working with here.”

Regis could only listen on in amusement, but shook his head. “Ignis is allowed to make his own decisions, Noctis. You shouldn’t force him to do things he doesn’t want to.”

Ignis’s hand paused for a fraction of a second as he went to reach for his pen from earlier. The King’s words not entirely right. He would’ve loved to be able to go with Noct. To spend time with him in an informal setting, just enjoying his company and not having to ‘act like he was fifty’, as Noctis had so gently put it.

“But… if memory serves me, and forgive me if it doesn’t, but didn’t you finish writing that speech and submit it for my approval two weeks ago?” Regis asked the young Adviser whose head snapped up instantly to look at the King.

“I… I did,” he floundered slightly, getting a thoughtful little hum from the King in return.

“And, I do believe that the meeting on irrigation has been postponed. It was actually why I was on my way here this evening, to save you the trouble of burning the candle at both ends for something that isn’t going to happen for another few days. So…. if that takes care of your list….. I don’t see any reason why you can’t go out and enjoy yourself.”

Ignis could practically feel Noctis beaming at him from where he stood beside him and couldn’t help a little smile from appearing over his features as well.

“I suppose…. I mean… you’re right, Your Highness,” he said, his smile growing a little more as he set his pen down and realized that he was practically getting permission from the King to enjoy an evening off.

After promising Noct that he would meet him at the exit once his office was tidied up and Noct bidding his Father a good evening, Ignis watched the Prince leave before turning back toward the King.

“You didn’t come here to tell me that there was a cancellation on that meeting, Your Highness,” he said with a little smile as he put a few papers in his briefcase, his ears feeling a little warm as he spoke so forthright.

Shrugging a little the King took a seat, setting his cane against the desk and letting his leg stretch out for a moment. “I’ll admit it wasn’t my original intent. However, there is going to be a postponement on it. One of the perks of being the King is that I get to decide when meetings take place. If it just so happens that that postponement falls in alignment with you getting an evening off then so be it,” he said.

“I don’t think that’s how that works, Highness,” Ignis chuckled, hearing a little laugh come from the other man as well.

“Perhaps not, but… it sounded good in my head anyways,” he said, watching as Ignis finished packing and grabbed his jacket.

Standing up with a little groan he walked with the young man to the door, waiting for him to lock up, feeling like their conversation had not yet reached its conclusion.

Once done, Ignis turned to look at the King again, though this time there was something unreadable in his expression.

_Does he know? Would he still have let me have this moment and other moments with Noctis if he did?_

As Regis watched Ignis working up the courage to ask or say something, looking for all the world like that same scared ten year old who had almost took him out at the knees so many years ago, and the clumsy sixteen year old so unsure of himself, he couldn’t help but to give him an answer.

“I know I can trust you to watch out for my son, Ignis,” he said gently, a soft smile on his features though his eyes spoke volumes of what else he had seen and was aware of. Of noticing hidden smiles, shy blushes and longing glances over years that seemed to move too quickly for his liking, but came all the same.

“I’ve said this many times before and I’ll say it again. I know you are a good influence on him as he is on you. And I don’t think that I could’ve picked anyone better for him.”

Whatever worries that had slowly been building up in Ignis's chest and whatever fears he’d carried with him and worked up in his head all seemed to dissolve in an instant and he found himself with his mouth slightly agape before remembering himself and closing it with an audible click of his teeth. He wasn’t sure if he was happy, excited or mortified that he hadn’t been able to hide such a thing from the King, but a little squeeze to his shoulder brought him back to reality.

“If you don’t hurry he’s going to think I changed my mind and put you back to work,” Regis offered with a little chuckle, letting his hand fall away.

“O-oh. Right, of course. Thank you…. Your Highness. I’ll… I’ll be off then. I… I hope you have a good evening,” he said with a bow before turning away.

“You have a good evening as well, Ignis,” Regis called back, watching the young man head toward the exit and toward his son. He had no idea how the evening would play out, though he hoped that he had at least alleviated some of the fear that had resided in the boy for so long.

“Ah to be young and in love. Don’t you agree, Clarus?” Regis said with a little smile as he heard the man approaching. “Did you realize you have a thing for sneaking up on me from the shadows?”

“Did you realize that you have a thing for sneaking off? I thought you’d be easier to track now that you have the cane. I think it’s only made you more agile,” the Shield joked as he stood beside his friend once more. “And what was that about love? You don’t mean...”

“I do. And you know what that means?”

“Nope.”

“You do.”

Clarus shook his head, turning and walking away from the King and heading back down the hallway from where he’d came.

“Can’t hear you! Going through a static! There’s a tunnel on the line!” he called back, covering his ears with his hands as Regis laughed and went to follow behind him.

“That’ll be 50 gil you old crow!”

“What sort of sick man bets on the hearts of others?!”

“The kind who wanted to win his 50 gil back.”

“You’re such a child!”


End file.
